The Quest
by Eddy13
Summary: Ron and Drakken vie for a very special treasure


**The Quest**

**I.**

Ron Stoppable walked through the labyrinth. He wished he had a map. It was so easy to get lost in here. Finally, he found the way out and spotted his objective. _All right!_ Ron thought to himself proudly _I found it! Booyah!_

As Ron approached his prize, he spotted a figure coming from a different direction. It didn't take him long to realize it was Dr. Drakken. Drakken gasped with delight at the sight of the treasure. Turning, he spotted Ron.

"I don't think so, Sidekick" Drakken said "That is mine."

"In your dreams" Ron responded.

The two men sprinted for the treasure. It looked like Ron would get to it first, but Drakken tackled him to the ground. Nabbing the item, Drakken ran back into the labyrinth. Sneering, Ron pursued.

Drakken's victorious feeling vanished when he found the maze hard to navigate. After spending what felt like half an hour looking for the way out, Drakken decided to rest. Just then, he heard something behind him. Cautiously, Drakken looked around. Nothing was there. Drakken decided to continue his search for the exit. Suddenly, something caused Drakken to trip and send the item in his hands to go flying. Ron leaped into the air and seized the treasure.

"Later!" Ron said as he landed on the ground and ran off.

Angrily, Drakken ran after the sidekick. Ron was fortunate at having a better grasp of knowledge of the location. Ron figured he would be out with his prize in no time. Just as he raced down the pathway he was sure would lead to freedom, he came face to face with a blockade. Ron tried to move it, but the stubborn thing wouldn't budge. Turning, Ron saw Drakken coming down the path towards him._ I so don't have time for this!_ Ron thought to himself. Just then, an idea came to Ron's head. Bending his knees, Ron thought to himself _Mystical Monkey Power, don't fail me now!_ Ron leaped into the air over the wall, landing in another part of the maze while Drakken crashed head first into the blockade.

To Ron's delight, he landed in a part of the labyrinth which was clear. Ron figured that it would take Drakken at least ten minutes to find he was here and he would be long gone then. After walking for five minutes, Ron heard something come whizzing at his head. Ron ducked and saw the projectile hit the wall. Turning to see where it came from, Ron saw Drakken with another projectile in his hands. Before Ron could move, Drakken chucked the weapons and this time it hit its mark- the treasure in Ron's hands. Ron ran to pick up the dropped prize, but Drakken ran passed him, knocked him to the ground and picked up the fallen treasure. As Ron got back to his feet, he saw Drakken getting away with the stolen treasure. Picking up the projectile Drakken threw at him, Ron tossed it at the fleeing villain. The weapon hit Drakken and sent him into the wall. The vibrations caused an avalanche which trapped the villain. Ron quickly picked up the item Drakken dropped and looked around. Then spotted it- the way out of the maze. Ron quickly ran to the exit but soon found his path blocked again. Seeing Drakken was pulling himself out from underneath the collapse, Ron quickly dug into his pocket for the item Kim had given him to pass through the portal with the treasure. As Drakken quickly approached him, Ron fished out the desired item. Ron inserted the item and was allowed to pass. Ron quickly ran outside with Drakken in hot pursuit. Ron quickly jumped into his transportation, but found the engine wouldn't start. Just as Drakken leaped at him, the engine came to life. Ron moved the transportation out Drakken's reach causing him to hit solid ground. As Ron left, he waved his hand with the treasure at the angry blue scientist.

**II.**

Ron pulled up to the house and walked inside.

"I'm home, Honey!" Ron called out.

In an instant, his beautiful auburn-haired, green-eyed wife came up to him.

"Did you get it?" Kim asked eagerly.

Ron happily presented the carton. "One carton of pistachio-sherbert ice cream for my lovely wife.'

"Spankin" Kim said as she took the carton.

"Boy, KP" Ron said as he watched his wife fish out a spoon to eat the ice cream "These cravings of yours are really taking their toll on me."

"Oh?" Kim said as she opened the carton "What, you don't care about our child?"

"No" Ron said "I didn't say that. What I meant was I was just lucky to get that, it was the last one at Smarty-Mart, and it wasn't easy getting it."

"Really?" his wife asked as she dug into the carton "How so?"

"Well" Ron said "For one thing, I had a run in with Drakken. It seems he wanted this, too. Also, there was this big man blocking the aisle when I was trying to leave, I had to jump over the shelves. Then there was Drakken chucking hubcaps at me. He almost got away with it, but I trapped him under some tires, I had a hard time finding the money to pay the register and my car almost didn't start."

"Wow" Kim said with ice cream in her mouth "Sounds like you had an adventure."

"I'll say" Ron said as he sat on the coach.

"Well, don't think your efforts won't go unrewarded" Kim said "You'll be getting your own sweet treat tonight."

"The green dress?" Ron asked hopefully.

"The green dress" Kim confirmed.

"Booyah" Ron happily whispered. Then a thought came to him. "What do you suppose Drakken wanted with that ice cream?"

Kim stopped eating her ice cream and looked up, a shocked expression on her face "You don't think...?"

After thinking for a few minutes, the two simultaneously said "Nah"

**III.**

Drakken nervously drove the hovercar back to his lair. _What am I going to tell Shego? She really wanted that pistachio-sherbert ice cream._

After parking the hovercar, Drakken sighed _Better get this over with _he thought to himself as he walked to the front door.

"Shego!" Drakken cautiously said as he walked through the door "I'm back!"

Shego walked to the entrance. After seeing Drakken's empty hands, a frown appeared on her face. A frown which quickly turned into an angry sneer. She slowly approached the frightened blue scientist.

"Now, Shego" Drakken said as he nervously backed into the corner "I can explain!"

As Shego came closer to him, she clench her fists and they started to glow.

"Sh-Shego. Shego!" Drakken cried as he covered his face. "No roughhousing in your condition!"

**The End**


End file.
